


For the World

by lferion



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Challenge Response, Community: fan_flashworks, Gen, Hope, Music, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-23 00:12:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18538330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lferion/pseuds/lferion
Summary: Return beyond hope is a theme, a part of the Great Song.





	For the World

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [And What Happened After](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3747508) by [thearrogantemu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thearrogantemu/pseuds/thearrogantemu). 



> First posted on Fan Flashworks [here](https://fan-flashworks.dreamwidth.org/1892910.html) for the challenge 'Light' and bingo prompt 'Ghosts and Gore'.
> 
> The first line (or something very close) is from a poem/song that Fingon sings in the rescue of Maedhros from Thangorodrim, but I cannot now find it. I would very much like to credit the inspiration. This is not meant to be that song, but one written much later, with it in mind.
> 
> Thank you Moiety! It is from TheArrogantEmu's wonderful The Splintered Light, specifically the third chapter of And What Happened After.

Light of the world, poured into us  
   In the world, and of it, until the utter end  
No guest, to go beyond this globe  
   Howso faint or frayed, red our hands or dark our deeds  
We are for the world

Song of the world, yet shaping us  
   Beneath the stars, the silver moon and golden sun  
No ghost, condemned to linger long  
   Distraint and out-of-tune, but still the music hears  
We are for the world

Circles of the world, upholding us  
   In light and shadow, song and speech and silence sere  
No wraith or ruin, fell constraint  
   From which cannot be turned again, past hope, to light  
We are for the world


End file.
